The following known plasma display panels lack a desired technical result when used.
1) There is a known alternating current plasma display panel (AC PDP) with a surface discharge where each pixel is comprised of two parallel electrodes arranged on one glass plate and drive electrodes perpendicular to them arranged on another plate separated by dielectric barrier ribs. See EP 05541724A1.
2) There is a known method of driving an alternating current plasma display panel with a surface discharge consisting of a) address pulses on one of the parallel and drive electrodes of a pixel and b) discharge sustain pulses on the parallel electrodes. Primary discharges are formed in all pixels of the plasma panel before application of address pulses. See EP 0549275A1.
3) There is a known alternating current plasma display panel comprising in each pixel two parallel electrodes arranged on one glass plate and drive electrodes perpendicular to them, the latter being arranged on another plate and separated by dielectric barrier ribs. The adjacent pixels being also separated by dielectric barrier ribs arranged along the parallel electrodes. See T. Nakamura, "Drive for 40 in Diagonal Full-Color AC Plasma Display" SID '95 Digest, pp 807-810.
4) There is a known method of AC plasma display panel driving with a surface discharge consisting of a) address pulses on one of the parallel electrodes and one drive electrode per pixel and b) discharge sustain pulses where primary discharges are formed in the part of plasma display panel pixels prior to address pulses application. See T. Nakamura, "Drive for 40 in Diagonal full color AC Plasma Display" SID 95 DIGEST, pp 807-810.
5) The closest device of the same purpose as the invention as to totality of features is an AC Plasma display panel with a surface discharge comprising in each pixel, three parallel electrodes, one of them being an address one, and perpendicular to them, drive electrodes separated by dielectric barrier ribs. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,352.
6) The closest method of the same purpose as the method of the invention as to totality of features is the method of driving of an alternating current plasma display panel with a surface discharge consisting in formation of pulses, primary, address and discharge sustain on the electrodes. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,352.